


One Night

by AzenaKira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Sex, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: You went out to blow off some steam and get some drinks.But the last thing you expected to happen was to end up with Rufus Shrina of all people moaning your name.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic the moment I beat the Remake and life got in the way. I finally was able to finish it with an ending I found satisfactory. I hope you all enjoy!

The past few hours were a blur to you. You had gone to a local bar up on the plate as a distraction from your current life. You had put on your best dress to try and fit in, and grabbed most of your savings. You briefly remember being introduced to a rather attractive blonde and him buying you a few drinks. There were moments you remember him whispering in your ear and pulling you into his lap. You were only slightly tipsy at best, but the lights and loud music made it hard for you to focus.

“Come with me?” You remember him whispering in your ear before pulling you into a black car. As soon as the doors closed, you kissed him. He whispered your name as you broke the kiss.

“Mr. Shinra?” The driver cleared his throat.

“Take us to my place.” He waved his hand briefly at the driver while never taking his eyes off yours.

Your heart rate skipped a beat as you stared into his eyes, “W-Wait you’re… Rufus Shinra?”

He grinned very slightly, a small twinkle in his eyes, “Is that a problem?”

You hesitated for a moment, but you couldn’t deny the chemistry you both had right now. Your lips lightly ran against his again as the driver took off.

*~*~*~*

The car ride was also a haze as you both kissed each other. The car eventually came to a stop and Rufus led you inside. You were barely aware of the door closing behind you as your back is pressed against it. You gasp slightly and he pulls his face back just enough to lock eyes with you. You thought your heart stopped for a moment as he clicks the lock shut on the door.

“Are you scared?” His lips ghost against yours.

You grin slightly as you reach up and slowly unbutton his coat, “As if.”

His grin widens as your fingers rake inside his jacket, and down his arms, slipping his white jacket off him. He reaches a hand up and expertly pulls his tie off in one motion before leaning in to kiss you again. You moan against his lips and push back against him slightly.

Rufus chuckles, but gives in and lets you push him back towards the couch. He sits in the middle and pulls you into his lap, one leg on each side. He tosses the tie next to him as you start undoing the buttons on his shirt. He presses your hips down against his and you moan softly, locking eyes with him. His lips part slightly as he slides his hands up your legs. He pauses for a moment where your dress falls and gives you a questioning look. You nod slightly as he slips your dress up and grabs your behind firmly. You moaned softly as you pulled his shirt open. You picked a good day to wear a thong it seems.

Between a few more heated kisses you managed to remove his shirt and slide his pants down. You break your kisses long enough for him to slide your dress over your head and toss it to the side. You reach down and grip him through his boxers, earning a moan in your ear as your bra follows to the pile.

“Hands.”

You blink at him, “Rufus?”

You lock eyes, both panting, and your stomach does a small flip at the mischievous look in his eye. You comply and he grabs the tie, loosely tying your hands together. Your lips part to ask him a question, but all that comes out is a moan as you feel one of his hands run down your hip and rib against your clit. You bite your lip slightly as he watches your face. Rufus can’t help but grin as he slowly slips a finger inside of you. You lifted your arms up and draped them lightly over his shoulders.

“R-Rufus…” You nip at his ear as he adds another finger.

He groans against your neck and removes his fingers before ripping your thong off you, “This is getting in the way.” He supports your back before leaning your back down onto the couch, pressing his still clothed member against you and kissing you deeply. You gasp into the kiss and roll your hips against his. He ran his hand down your side before sticking his tongue in your mouth.

You kissed him back fiercely as you felt the knot on the tie give. You grinned slightly against his lips, sliding your hands down his chest and slipping one into his boxers and wrapping around him. He broke the kiss, shuddering and moaning your name as you pulled him out of his boxers, slowly running your fingers up and down.

“That’s not playing fair.” He rasped, panting.

“Isn’t it?” You swirled your thumb around the tip.

He shuddered again and his eyes darkened. He growled slightly before shoving himself inside you all the way. You gasped his name and arched against him. He skillfully managed to slide his boxers off and kick them to the side without exiting you. He leaned down and kissed you as he started to move. Your hips matched his harsh movements. You didn’t want to admit how close you were.

“R-Rufus, I-” Your nails gripped his back.

He moaned and pulled you into his lap and back into a sitting position. You rocked your hips against his and he groaned into your ear, “Can I cum inside you?”

“P-Please.” You barely managed to get the entire word out before he captured your lips in a deep kiss, thrusting faster up into you.

He moaned your name as he came deep inside you, and you came shortly after, barely aware of him laying you back onto the couch, lips still attached to yours. He gave a couple more thrusts before breaking the kiss with a moan and pulling out. You gasped, your entire body twitching as he slowly stood up and grabbed his pants while fixing his boxers. You sat up slowly, calming your breathing and glanced up at him, face flushing slightly at how sexy his messed up hair was.

As if on cue, he ran a hand through those perfect locks and let out a deep sigh. He glanced at you, eyes locking, and blushed very slightly before glancing away and clearing his throat, “... Shower?”

Your face flushed a bit more, “... Together?”

He grinned very slightly, glancing back at you, “Round 2?”


End file.
